Dream and Reality
by Icy-Windbreeze
Summary: You are lucky if the sometimes harsh reality slightly resemble your dream. You are most fortunate when the dream becomes reality. Shiznat


Read and be shocked! This story is completely pointless fluff or as pointless fluff it can be coming from me anyway :P I dedicate this fic to my sweetheart who really reminds me of Natsuki sometimes. See it as my way of telling, the sometimes-dense lover of mine, that I really don't mind that you miss me that much.

But to everyone else please do enjoy!

Third persons point of view

-"Talking"

"_Song lyrics"_

--

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** Not my characters thought I really wish they were and the song "Angel" by Leona Lewis is sadly not mine either.**

--

* * *

The destructive event "Hime Festival" has finally ended and peace has been restored at Fuuka. The cycle of daily life has begun spinning and everybody has settled in his or her regular routine. There is however two persons whose timetable has been changed. If we glance inside this particular apartment, we find a brunette sitting by her desk and her face distorted into an upset frown tarnishing the usual elegance displayed. Her graceful fingers pressed onto her temple in a exasperate motion. Her muscles felt tense and a painful headache was building up, as her paperwork so it seems. Blowing out a defeated sigh feeling the hopelessness sinking in when watching that cursed pile of paper, which unfortunately needed her immediate attention. The tasks were raining over her and the pressure was gradually building up on our famous Kaichou, but even Shizuru had her limits, and she was nearing hers quickly. A pair of strong arms encircled her neck from behind and pulled her into a warm embrace. Shizuru felt herself relax against the welcomed warmth and a smile had returned for the first time in a very long time.

"_I feel it, you feel it _

_That this was meant to be. _

_I know it, you know it _

_That you were made for me. _

_We can´t deny this any longer _

_Day by day it´s getting stronger. _

_I want it, you want it _

_It's what the people want to see." _

-"Too much work?"

The arms were withdrawing and firm hands placed on her shoulders, starting slowly to knead the uptight muscles. Shizuru moaned in satisfaction.

"_We're like Romeo and Juliet _

_Families can't divide us. _

_Like the tallest mountain on the widest sea _

_Nothing's big enough to hide us. _

_When we make love its overwhelming _

_I just touch the heavens _

_You're an angel, you're an angel"_

-"Better?"

-"Yes, thank you."

-"Not often you find the famous Fujino Shizuru looking as if it's the end of the world."

-"Well it is not often they assume that I am inhuman and can complete countless of tasks in the impossible amount of time given. Honestly, I have enough to cope with turning over my duties as the Kaichou of Fuuka, applying for universities, not to mention constant reminding of succeeding my father, and yet people expect me to find time within my schedule for their silly parties which consist of nothing but a complete waste of my time!"

Shizuru was never one to complain, much less rant. You could easily tell that she was close to breaking point. Her eyes had a tired look and the bags under her eyes were starting to show. The usual calm demeanor had fallen revealing the exhausted girl beneath it all. The tired brown-haired woman felt much better after her sudden outburst and turned around to face her lover. She was planning to voice her gratitude when she was met with a pair of sad emerald eyes. Her heart almost stopped.

-"Forgive me, Natsuki. I never meant to unleash my frustration and burden you with my troubles. I am purely drained from all the emotional stress and the demands coming from everyone. Sometimes I feel that I am capable of handling multiple tasks and shift my attention between, let us say five different tasks but they require eight, which is simply unattainable. I can only offer a limited amount of attention that however seems to be something they cannot understand-"

-"Am I a bother to you, Shizuru?"

"_I said this world, this world. _

_Could leave us anyday _

_But my love for you, it will never go away. _

_And I don't wanna go to sleep _

_Cuz' you are like a dream _

_For every night I see you there, _

_And I swear you are the answer _

_You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel."_

The massaging hands stopped shortly, which escaped Shizuru's usually perceptive notice. The Kaichou took those hands, which belonged to the one she had grown to love, gently and guided them around her neck once more. She smiled her rare but genuine smile and shook her head slowly.

-"Natsuki is never a bother."

"_So we take it and each moment that I pause _

_I see it, you see it, _

_What we have is made of gold _

_We're so filled with meaning, _

_Nothing can make us shallow. _

_So I hold it, and you hold it _

_The promise of tomorrow."_

It was silent except for their beating rhythm of their hearts. Her lover seemed yet to be convinced.

-"But I take up a lot of your time, valuable time that you could've put to use on so much other things. Maybe it's true that I get too much of your attention."

Shizuru never liked hearing the sadness in her most precious ones voice. It was simply not suitable. She detangled herself from her lover's embrace, which brought confusion in the younger girl's eyes, and motioned for Natsuki to sit in her lap. As expected, the familiar tint of pink appeared however, the raven complied with her lover's wish. Tenderly cradling her newfound love Shizuru positioned Natsuki's head beneath her chin, automatically placing her head atop the midnight hair she always admired from afar.

-"I will not allow Natsuki to think such thoughts ever again. I am never bothered with you, only thankful that you finally have accepted me. It is more than I deserve nonetheless, I am thankful for the second opportunity. Very much has been like a dream."

She was startled when she heard the rich laughter from the usual quiet girl. Her carefully placed pout was ignored, it worried Shizuru. Natsuki has found a way to repel her tactics.

-"You're so stupid sometimes, Shizuru."

-"Ara, I am deeply offended."

-"You should be."

A frown appeared on the Kaichou.

-"You always place me on a high pedestal, forgiving my mistakes and overlook my bad traits. Has it ever occurred to you that I'm as much human as you are? Because frankly if I'm allowed to make mistakes then so are you."

-"Natsuki is too kind."

-"No, you're just too stubborn with your high standards."

-"Which is proven when you see my choice of lover."

Shizuru almost squealed as one of her fans when Natsuki awarded her with a full-blown blush.

-"Is is really too much to ask for you to quit your teasing?"

-"Natsuki really wishes for me to stop?"

-"Yes!"

The older girl thought that perhaps the answer was given too quickly. No matter, Natsuki would feel the punishment soon.

-"Completely?"

-"Uh, yes?"

The former Ice Queen of Fuuka might be dense but even she can notice the familiar glint in those red orbs when seen. It never meant any good for her.

-"Then I suppose I must find myself another to amuse myself."

Forest eyes widened in anger and jealousy at the thought, while those ruby orbs observed in amusement.

-"Oh, no you're not! What if they think you actually like them?"

-"That is not a problem."

Natsuki quirked an eyebrow.

-"I can always speak truthfully by explaining that I have absolute no romantic interest in them whatsoever. I m sure they will understand."

The older girl almost giggled when the mentioned eyebrow twitched.

-"You are not going off to find yourself another!"

-"I think you must have misunderstood, Natsuki. I meant another victim for my teasing, not another lover."

-"You are not going to flirt with someone else and that's the end of the story."

-"Ara, but I thought that I was teasing and not, as you put it, flirting?"

The Ice Queen froze. Shizuru could easily spot the slightly averted gaze and fumbling nervously with those rough yet soft hands. Natsuki seemed to have an internal debate with herself. An amusing thought struck the brunette, who was winning?

-"Now which is it my dear Natsuki? Am I flirting or am I teasing, Hm?"

Green eyes were shifting left and right desperately thinking of the "correct" answer however, she should know by now that there never is a correct answer to a question asked by Shizuru.

-"Flirting."

-"Ara, is that so? Then why is Natsuki not enjoying my flirting?"

-"Because you're not flirting with me, you're teasing me!"

The smile on the Kaichou amplified and Natsuki's first thought was "Crap".

-"Let me elaborate. What Natsuki now is implying is that whenever it is about you then it is called teasing while involving any other it is referred to as flirting, am I correct?"

-"Yes...I mean no..what I really mean is that...argh! I don't know what I mean and I don't know why you take pleasure in doing this to me either!"

Feeling utterly annoyed letting herself once again falling into her playful lovers word games. Natsuki was infuriated on herself for being too easily manipulated and, mad at the giggling beauty whom, always had to give her panic attacks. In a weak protest, she crossed her arms rebelliously and refused to meet those crimson eyes. It would be more successful if the younger one realized that she was remained seated on Shizuru's lap. Deciding that Natsuki in fact had enough, at least for the moment, Shizuru wrapped her arms securely around her frowning lover's waist. The cheered up president sighed in content. Her lover stiffened at the sudden embrace but the anger seemed to fade away and soon she relaxed into the hug as well.

"_I don't need three wishes _

_Oh I just need one _

_For us to never be finished _

_For us to never be numb _

_When they say it's over _

_We'll just say I love you _

_And when they say it's finished _

_We'll just keep on building."_

-"Natsuki?"

-"Hm?"

Being called Natsuki turned around once again facing her mischievous girlfriend. When her bright green eyes meet those clear red eyes she felt overwhelmed by the love shining in them.

-"This is why Natsuki never will become a bother. With Natsuki I can feel at ease, putting my worries aside and let my mind simply rest. This is also why Natsuki is truly the only thing I need."

Shizuru could feel her head feeling heavy. She leaned her head on Natsuki's chest, hearing the strong beating of the younger girl's heart. Slowly she was aware that she was drifting off to sleep, barely feeling the soft kiss placed on her forehead and faintly hearing the quiet whispers of words "I love you, Shizuru".

"_For every night I see you there, _

_And I swear you are the answer_

_You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel."_

--

* * *

I have been surprisingly more creative as of lately and while I don't know the reason why it won't stop me from writing a bit more often. It does sadden me that while "Stranger" seems well appreciated the reviews have dropped greatly and I suppose that much is my own fault since I don't update as frequently as I should but I hope that people will still appreciate my work anyway. Thanks for taking your time in reading the little I do write!

/Icy Windbreeze


End file.
